Welcome Home
by Legolas0
Summary: Sarah Sisko must leave the corporeal body she is inhabiting. But how does she feel about leaving her son behind?


Spoilers for "Image in the Sand", "Shadows and Symbols", and "What You Leave Behind"

I don't own Star Trek or DS9. If I did, I'd be having a philosophical debate with Garak over a cup of raktegeno, helping O'Brien repair the replicator at Quark's, or assisting Ben in hunting down various Orbs. Oh, to live in a world of starships, Cardassians, and Prophets.

* * *

Sarah smiled as Benny crawled toward her, a big wide grin dominating his face.

"Mom-ma!" he squealed.

Lifting the little boy up, Sarah hugged him close, inhaling the sweet smell of the child.

"Sarah!" Joseph hollered from the next room. "I'm heading down to the farmers market. The restaurant's running low on a few things."

"Alright," Sarah answered, not taking her attention off of her son.

_A white light engulfed her suddenly, and she was surrounded by her old friends, at home in the Temple._

_"It is time, Teera," Kamir said, his aura fluctuating in that old familiar way. "You must return to the Temple."_

_"The Emissary is still…" Sarah protested._

_"The Sisko is corporeal… linear," Shatik interrupted. "He must develop."_

_"But he is of Bajor, as we are of Bajor," responded Sarah. "Can I not remain. Teach him what he must know?"_

_"The Sisko will learn in his own, linear, way," answered Kamir. "You must return and prepare for the Reckoning."_

A moment later, she heard the door slam; she was back in the Sisko's New Orleans home, holding the child.

"Oh, my little Emissary," she whispered, looking down at the infant in her hands. "I have often heard Joseph describe his affection for me and you. He calls it love." Sarah felt something damp on her face and reached up to touch… tears. "Until today, I did not understand what he meant. But now I know. Love is doing what must be done to protect your son… to protect Bajor."

Slowly, she climbed the stairs to the little apartment above the restaurant. With each step, she saw more and more why she must leave her child.

_Step_

Another woman for Joseph; a loving mother for Benny. She would bring her precious Emissary up to always do the right thing.

_Step_

A beautiful sister and two handsome brothers. Benny would always know love.

_Step_

Jennifer. A woman who would define Benny for three years, and continue to influence the Sisko's decisions for years after her death. A death that would lead Benny to the steps of Celestial Temple.

_Step_

Jake. A boy who would become a man in the shadow of the Temple; who would shape both the life of the Emissary, and, eventually, the history of Bajor itself.

_Step_

By the time she reached the landing, Sarah understood why she had to go. She knew too much about the trials her son would have to face. The pain he would have to go through on his way to Bajor. He would never fulfill his purpose with her protecting him from that future.

Calmly, she entered the nursery, clutching little Benny close to her chest. Those wide brown eyes stared up at her, almost as if he knew something was amiss.

She placed him in his crib. Almost immediately, he began to whimper.

"It's alright, little Emissary," she whispered, another tear falling when he refused to let go of her finger. "I may be going, but you will be safe. The Prophets will watch over you."

After that tender moment between mother and child, Teera the Prophet left Sarah Sisko's body forever. The human woman stood there staring at the little boy before her. She had seen it all, the past three years a blur of life that she could only vaguely remember. But she did know one thing.

This was not her life.

Without a word, Sarah went downstairs, took off her necklace and wedding ring, placed them on a table, and walked out the door and out of the Siskos' life.

* * *

One moment, Ben was falling through a wall of fire, the heat throbbing against his nerves, but not hurting him. The next, he was in the Temple. Alone

"Sarah?" He said, his eyes darting around. "Are you here? What happened?"

"The Emissary has completed his task." A voice behind him intoned.

"But… the Pah-wraiths?"

"You've returned them to their prison within the Fire Caves." Sarah answered. Ben could've sworn she was almost… proud.

"The book was the key, wasn't it?"

"To a door that can never be opened again."

"And Dukat? Is he dead?" Ben couldn't help but check.

"He's where he belongs," Sarah sounded proud again. "With the Pah-wraiths." She faced him, looking up at him affectionately. "Your time of trial has ended. You need to rest now."

"I intend to," said Ben. For the first time since meeting the Prophets seven years ago, he felt as though Sarah was talking _to_ him, not _at_ him. But then, she'd always been a little different from the others. "As soon as I return to Deep Space Nine."

"That won't be necessary," said Sarah. She reached up and gently… lovingly… pulled his face around to face her. "You're with us now."

Ben pulled away from her, and turned his back to the image of the prophet. Did she mean he was dead? What about Kassidy? And the baby?

When he turned back to face Sarah, he was surprised to see not just her, but dozens of other people, all Bajoran in form, gathered around him.

Sarah took a step forward. Ben was surprised to see tear-tracks glistening on her cheeks. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, she gathered him up in an embraced.

"Welcome home, my son."

* * *

please R&R


End file.
